Humans
Humans are one of the races in God's Game. They were inhabitants of the planet Earth in the previous universe. History Modern humans (Homo sapiens, primarily ssp. Homo sapiens sapiens), a branch of the great apes; they are characterized by erect posture and bipedal locomotion, manual dexterity and increased tool use, and a general trend toward larger, more complex brains and societies. The spread of humans and their large and increasing population has had a profound impact on large areas of the environment and millions of native species worldwide. Advantages that explain this evolutionary success include a relatively larger brain with a particularly well-developed neocortex, prefrontal cortex and temporal lobes, which enable high levels of abstract reasoning, language, problem solving, sociality, and culture through social learning. Humans use tools to a much higher degree than any other animal. Humans are uniquely adept at utilizing systems of symbolic communication (such as language and art) for self-expression and the exchange of ideas, and for organizing themselves into purposeful groups. Religion is generally defined as a belief system concerning the supernatural, sacred or divine, and practices, values, institutions and rituals associated with such belief. Some religions also have a moral code, but here they should only believe in the god Cadet. Abilities As the human mind is never a fully evolved substance, they are able to expand their skills endlessly. Abilities usually depend on the type of human, as some can be useless and only preform simple tasks such as cooking while others know how to use weapons. Weaknesses Motivation is the driving force of desire behind all deliberate actions of humans. Motivation is based on emotion—specifically, on the search for satisfaction (positive emotional experiences), and the avoidance of conflict. Humans all have different temperaments and opinions that can harm them in ways, such as sadness, and anger. Humans may have a different conscience and make harmful decisions if they are not stable with their current emotions. The majority of humans are fragile beings with easy to break bones and easy to penetrate skin. Yes, some humans may build up their resistance, but will still be unable to grab a speeding bullet or catch a boulder landing on top of them. Physiology Most aspects of human physiology are closely homologous to corresponding aspects of animal physiology. The human body consists of the legs, the torso, the arms, the neck, and the head. An adult human body consists of about 100 trillion (1014) cells. The most commonly defined body systems in humans are the nervous, the cardiovascular, the circulatory, the digestive, the endocrine, the immune, the integumentary, the lymphatic, the muscoskeletal, the reproductive, the respiratory, and the urinary system. Humans, like most of the other apes, lack external tails, have several blood type systems, have opposable thumbs, and are sexually dimorphic. The comparatively minor anatomical differences between humans and chimpanzees are a result of human bipedalism. As a result, humans are slower over short distances, but are among the best long-distance runners in the animal kingdom. Humans' thinner body hair and more productive sweat glands help avoid heat exhaustion while running for long distances. Mutants A mutant is an organism which is a result of a mutation of some sort. Mutations result in a permanent change in an organism's genetics. In humans, exposure to certain chemicals or materials can cause a mutation. Mutants should not be confused with organisms born with developmental abnormalities, which are caused by errors during morphogenesis. In a developmental abnormality, the DNA of the organism is unchanged and the abnormality cannot be passed on to progeny. Conjoined twins are the result of developmental abnormalities. Members of this species *John Smith *Jason Law *Montrelle Known Mutants: *The Hunter Category:Species